black_featherfandomcom-20200214-history
Principality Day
Principality Day is a public holiday celebrated in Gunnedin. In 2037, Gunnedin closed its borders to the rest of the world so that nobody may enter of leave the highly guarded walls of the city. For Gunnedines, Principality Day celebrates the salvation of Gunnedin from the RVH virus and other humans they consider lesser. It is claimed that Principality Day is not only the day of Gunnedin's "liberation" but also the day of Archbrother Michael's birth and inauguration as Archbrother though none of these things are actually true. It is also the only holiday that Gunnedin officially and forcibly celebrates. This holiday is mandatory for all registered citizens to celebrate. Celebrating Principality Day involves the entire population of Gunnedin to pile into the town square where they will stand for 6 hours (they may only stand. If there are people seated then not all the Gunnedines will be able to fit into the town square) to watch a prerecorded speech of the Archbrother Michael talking about his accomplishments to make Gunnedin a better place. The speech is nearly the same every year because normally NGLUS has never accomplished anything real. Most of the speech is filled with reconstructed retellings of history and Michael's life accomplishments. Military are not required to attend as they are often posted around Gunnedin on patrol to arrest anyone who is not attending the Principality Day speech. Throughout the entire 6 hours speech, it is prohibited to show signs of boredom or tiredness such as excessive yawning and inattentiveness. Black Feather members and thieves tend to not attend because most of them cannot be traced by NGLUS and nearly all of them are not officially registered citizens anyways but if they are caught they can be arrested for not attending the speech. Because all the citizens should theoretically be attending the speech, productivity in Gunnedin (except in the military) will drop to zero resulting in the previous two days to be akin to preparing for an apocalypse. After the speech, citizens may go back home and attend to their life as usual except on the radio, a loop of a retelling of Gunnedin's history is played until midnight when the radio will return to is usual schedule. Gunnedines may celebrate Principality Day in the traditional way of celebrating a holiday with partying, drinking and a feast but it is prohibited to throw parties that are beyond a threshold of expense because that is seen as wasting resources and supplies because as all Gunnedines know, the apocalypse is still happening beyond the walls. Fireworks are also prohibited because not only is it seen as excess, it is a waste of gunpowder and the sounds it makes can be misconstrued for gunshots. I mean if fireworks are already illegal they are not commercially available anyways. Regarding gun laws, Gunnedines are allowed to open carry because it is believed that there is always a chance that the Gunnedin walls will be breached by the plagued and that Gunnedines will need to defend themselves. At the same time, Gunnedines firmly believe that the walls will keep them safe from any harm. If you question them about this logical paradox you will encounter something akin to a human short-circuiting. Category:History